


Father Figures

by bitchgrayson



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchgrayson/pseuds/bitchgrayson
Summary: When brothers Dick and Jason and their best friend Roy become fed up with playing by the rules and not getting the respect they deserve, they band together to take control of their lives -- by holding up a local grocery store. Dick strives to be the perfect father, but his now divorced, cheating ex wife has sent his family into financial ruin; Jason is struggling to keep a roof over his head, and the medical bills from a past accident are crawling back to haunt him; andRoy, a single father, is caught in a nasty custody battle with his ex. In desperate need of money, the men plan the heist expecting to ease their financial burdens. But new to the game of crime, they get pulled in deeper than they ever imagined -- and the only way out of this will be together. (This is based off the show “Good Girls”)





	Father Figures

The patter against the window was consistent. It almost seemed to drown out the sobbing. Sitting across from it was a tall, flame haired woman who was averting her gaze from the noise. Her mate seated down and wailing into his hands, much to her utter distress.

 

“Dick, stop it.” The Alpha tried, her voice shaking and coming out more desperate than demanding.

 

“ _Fuck off._ _You did this._ I just can’t- I can’t _believe_ \- Kory why?!” Dick choked out between sobs, finally lifting his watery glare in defiance, “Why her? Why _Donna_?”

 

Kory met his rage steadily.

 

“I love her.”

 

Dick’s fury visibly crumbled at the confession. He faintly reflected that he and Kory had had their troubles, yes, but it was never enough to drive her away. Especially into the bed of another Alpha.

 

“What about me? What about our _daughter?”_

 

“Dick I… believe me, It was _never_ my intention to hurt any of you,” Kory insisted, tugging anxiously on her fiery curls, “If I had known Donna before… Just please trust I never meant for it to get this far. It just happened and I- I can’t ignore the fact that she’s the one, you know. I wish I had known earlier-”

 

“Yeah. Me too.”

 

“Dick, please-”

 

“Get your shit and leave.”

 

“We shouldn’t end things like this-”

 

“It’s not up to you. _Leave._ ” Dick snarled, standing up and staring up at his former mate with unmasked hatred, “It’s apparent that it’s what you’ve wanted this whole time.”

 

 

* * *

 

**_TWO YEARS LATER…_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Mar’i!”

 

“ _Ya voy_ , dad!”

 

“Alright, just come quick before your waffles get cold.” Dick warned from his spot on the kitchen stove, flipping pale pastries onto a ceramic plate.

 

It was late spring, the blooming petals finally basking under the scorching heat. School was about to end, thankfully, and Dick was adamant of having a great summer despite double shifts looming over his head.

 

His thoughts were diverted by a blur running down the apartment stairs and crashing onto the table. Mar’i grinned at the smell of her father’s tasteful cooking and cocked her head eagerly.

 

“What’s the occasion, papá?”

 

Dick sat down the plate in front of his daughter with a warm smile. “No reason expect that I love you, princess.”

 

Mar’i was basically buzzing with excitement as she shoved a bite of the waffles into her mouth. This was much different than the cereal she typically ate every morning. “ _Sure._ Who is she? Or he?” The Alpha pup inquired, quirking her dark eyebrows.

 

Dick feigned hurt at her suspicion by placing a hand over his chest, “Oh, so I can’t just be expressing my undying affection for you?”

 

Mar’i smirked knowingly, “ _Nope._ So who taught you how to make decent waffles?”

 

“I’ve always been able to make them, mind you.”

 

“The last time I ate waffles you made I threw up for almost two days, remember?”

 

“How was _I_ supposed to know you can’t add oat flour that is questionably close to expiration?” Dick retorted heatedly, though he was snickering along with her.

 

“My stomach and I still have trust issues after that, thank you very much.”

 

“ _Har, har._ Finish your food or you’ll miss the bus, kiddo. The last week of 6th grade awaits.”

 

“Okay. Also, uh, am I staying at mom’s this weekend or…”

 

Dick concentrated on washing dishes instead of responding right away. “If you want. She said she might have plans with Donna but she’s not sure. It’s up to you, sweet pea.”

 

Mar’i bit her lip guiltily and dropped the subject there. Things had been tense between her divorced parents now more than ever, for new reasons unbeknownst to her. She just hoped they could make up soon. They seemed to have full blown fights every few months.

 

“Aight, bye dad!” Mar’i called out when she was done, swinging her Kanken over her shoulder and running up to peck a kiss on Dick’s cheek.

 

“Be safe. I love you, princess.” The Omega purred, rubbing the side of his chin alongside the crown of her head. His daughter stayed there for a few moments, soaking up the comforting scent, before dashing out the apartment door.

 

Dick sighed lightly, glad to see at least Mar’i was doing well. He’d been taking as many shifts at the Sports Bar as possible these past months to support the two, due to the aftermath of the ugly divorce. His next one started at 11, which meant he had a few hours to hang out with a certain red headed mess before being out until 1 am. He eagerly fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

 

“Hey Wally, how soon can you come?”

 

His boyfriend for 11 months now got to the apartment only 10 minutes later. Dick   opened the door to meet a set of gorgeous green eyes and dotted freckles.

 

“Hey, babe.”

 

“I told you not to call me that, it’s weird.” Dick snorted in amusement, content as Wally pulled him into an embrace.

 

The Alpha quickly scent marked him and leaned down to kiss him. It had been a week since they had seen each other since Wally had a competition in Australia. The professional track star was constantly on the go lately.

 

Wally let out a low groan when Dick broke the kiss. “Sorry, Walls. But Jason’s coming soon and I don’t want to traumatize him.”

 

“He’s a Beta, he wouldn’t even know!”

 

Dick rolled his eyes, dragging his boyfriend to the kitchen counter. “We’ll spare him this time. He gets all awkward around me when he even suspects it. Now, try my waffles! I followed the recipe  you sent me…” Wally was already shoving a third of it into his mouth.

 

“Thif if sof goof.” Dick grimaced at the sight of the redhead speaking with his mouth full of half chewed waffles.

 

“Gross.”

 

“Youf lovf me anyway.”

 

“Still gross.”

 

The two finished breakfast, grabbed a throw blanket, and snuggled on the couch watching Barbie and The Swan Lake. It was cheesy, yes, but Dick liked to criticize his childhood films and Wally liked to sing along to every single musical number _._ Dick still had no idea how he had every Barbie film song memorized.

 

Just as Wally began to linger kisses along his neck during commercials, someone knocked on the door. Dick quickly kicked the blanket away, much to Wally’s pout, and opened it to find a scowling Jason.

 

“Oh, good. You’re dressed.” His brother growled, shoving past Dick and making his way to flop onto the other single seat couch.

 

“Uh, is there something wrong?” Wally asked carefully, though his posture instantly straightened.

 

“Nope, everything’s fucking peachy.”

 

Dick frowned at his brother’s sarcasm. He only ever did that as a defensive mechanism. “Jay, what happened?”

 

“My job happened,” Jason spat, “I got let go today. Some bastard accused me of taking longer smoke breaks than company policy and the manager has been waiting for an excuse to kick my ass to the curb.”

 

“Oh, no...” Dick whispered in shared dismay, “I’m so sorry how could this even… What are you going to?” Jason’s distress became apparent at the question.

 

“I have no fucking clue. Rent’s coming up and I was two days away from my next two weeks.”

 

Dick bit his lip nervously and took a spot next to Wally again. “Jay, I wish I could pitch in but I can barely cover groceries right now…”

 

“I know, I know. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“I’m sorry, baby bird. I get my summer bonus soon, I can split that no problem.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“Hush, I’ll do anything to help. Also, you must be hungry,” Dick got up and gestured toward the kitchen, “I made waffles.” Despite the omega’s enthusiasm, Jason looked hesitant.

 

“I helped him make them.” Wally added.

 

At that, Jason was happy to eat away his sorrow.

 

“So who was it?” Wally glanced at Jason curiously.

 

“Karen from the frozen foods section. That bitch has always had it out for me.”

 

“Ugh, dude,” Wally sympathized, snagging a bite from his waffle while ignoring Jason’s glare, “That seriously sucks. But didn’t you key her car or something?”

 

“Pfft, okay yeah but she doesn’t know it was me.

So technically she has no excuse.”

 

Dick shook his head with a sigh. “Jay Bird, maybe you should finish your english major? I mean, you were so close before the accident… I don’t want you to land in another shitty grocery store, ya know?”

 

“No way, Dickhead. I don’t have the money for that,” Jason deflected, then hesitated for a moment before lowering his voice, “Listen, meet me at Roy’s later okay? After you get off your shift?”

 

Dick nodded, eyebrows furrowed in concern. It must be important, since that’s where they all meet to discuss upcoming issues.

 

“Got it.”

 

Jason washed his dish in silence while Wally and Dick interchanged worried glances, then the Beta grabbed his leather jacket and waved them off.

 

“Thanks for the waffles. Bye Dick. Bye Dick’s other dick.”

 

The door shut and left the couple staring rather dumbfounded.

 

“That was weird.” Wally commented.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Wanna finish the movie before you head to the diner?”

 

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling errors! I really need a beta reader tbh :(


End file.
